


Lost

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-18
Updated: 2010-10-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Sam feels so lost without Jax in her life.
Relationships: Jasper "Jax" Jacks/Samantha "Sam" McCall





	Lost

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Lost  
Characters: Jax and Sam  
Pairing: Jam  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, Het.  
Summary: Sam feels so lost without Jax in her life.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy and the readers.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story. I'm making no money from this story and the characters belong to their creators.  
Words: 410 words without title and ending.

*Lost*

Seven years ago Sam had the world in the palm of her hand. She had a man who had loved her, only for him to leave her for her mother, his best friend.

She had her sisters, but they had grown up and moved away.

Kristina was twenty-four now and lived in her own apartment. She had a job at the Metro Court and tons of friends that kept her busy, so busy that Sam barely ever saw her sister anymore.

Molly was eighteen and had just graduated from high school. She was just starting her first job as a waitress at Kelly's to start saving money for her own place.

Molly had a boyfriend and they were talking about getting married in a few years and Sam dreaded what would happen when Alexis found out.

With no one else in her life since Maxie had started her own fashion line and magazine in California, Sam didn't know what to do.

Without Jax or her friends and family in her life, Sam felt lost.

She was thirty-seven years old and she was alone. Sam was so lost and didn't know where to turn.

She wanted a family, but there was no one around who could be what she needed.

Jax had been everything to her, until that day seven years ago when he broke up with her a week before their wedding.

Sam's whole world had been blown apart when Jax had told her that he had fallen in love with Alexis and that he was sorry he had hurt her.

Ever since then Sam had been lost, unable to stand the direction her life was going in.

As Sam as stood on the porch for the last time of what would be her home, she sniffled softly and wiped away the single tear that had fallen.

It was time to move on and leave Port Charles. She was going to make a new life for herself elsewhere.

Hopefully this time things would be different. This time Sam would remember everything that Jax and her friends and family had ever told her and taught her.

This time Sam was going to give all of herself to any new relationship she found herself in.

Sam wanted someone to love her and maybe, just maybe, wherever she ended up now, she would be able to find the love she desperately craved and then she wouldn't feel so lost anymore.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing, and to anyone who reads, reviews, gives kudos, etc.


End file.
